Flavor Of Love
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: One year after the contest, her music is still invading his dreams and yet, Keiichi finds himself wanting more of her. Hino's charging ahead with the violin, but she finds herself undoubtably drawn to her friend and fellow musician.


**I am going to post a new chapter every week, so please review after each chapter, if you don't mind. I claim the rights to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.**

**Rated: T (maybe M later on)**

**Main Pairing: KahokoXKeichii**

**A/N: This is the first La Corda D'Oro fanfic I've written and I love this pairing, so if you don't, then find another story to read.**

**_I Owe My Very Existence_**

**_Chapter 1: Brand New Breeze~_**

The melody hung in the air as it drifted through the courtyard on a warm mid-spring breeze; each note carried with it the promise of joy accented with the very essence of spring as it descended upon the lone sleeping figure, seeking solace from the mundane world around him, causing him to stir from his slumber. It was the same symphony that threatened to invaded his dreams almost each and every night for the past year; yet, he desired more.

_More_. He always seemed to find himself wanting more from her; he wanted to hear more of her music flowing on the breeze; wanted to watch her slender fingers dance across the strings as she elicited every seductive note from the violin's body; wanted to drink in the sight of her swaying back and forth in time with the beat; wanted her all to himself; wanted, needed, he desired more.

Keiichi reluctantly opened his eyes to find the afternoon had transitioned into early evening; the sun's rays filtering through the courtyard did little to warm his slender body and would soon be deemed useless in lighting the ever darkening landscape around him.

The blond smiled silently to himself as he listened intently to the melody falling elegantly from the rooftop of Seisou Academy where he knew she was practicing, as she always had, until the very last ray of sunlight descended behind the stone wall of the west gate. Soon, she would make her way down the steps and pass through the courtyard where he waited patiently. He would wait for her, even if it took Kahoko a lifetime to come to him; he would lay here and wait.

Kahoko drew the bow across the strings smoothly and as her fingers played the last few bars, the violin fell silent. Her eyes remained closed while she stood holding the last position, listening as the last notes danced on the wind before they disappeared with the last of the remaining rays of light slipping behind the evening landscape's shadows.

Bringing the instrument down to rest at her side, Kahoko opened her eyes and sighed. _Time to go home_, she thought to herself as she reached up to rub her left shoulder, trying to relieve the stiffness brought on by hours of continuous practice._ I really should take more breaks._

"You shouldn't play when you're stressed. It'll only make things worse," the low voice called, causing Hino to jump and almost drop the violin in her hands.

"Geez..." Len sighed. "If you don't know how to handle it properly by now, you're in serious trouble."

"Len!" Kahoko hugged the violin tight to her chest, afraid she might drop it for real if she wasn't careful. "What are you still doing here?"

Tsukimori moved to stand beside her as he looked out over the darkening courtyard below. "I was packing my things to leave for the day when I heard you playing," Len glanced sideways at the girl standing beside him. "I haven't heard you play that for a while," he turned away as if embarrassed by his words.

Although he'd never confess to it, he cherished the pure sound the girl could draw from the violin as her elegant fingers tapped out '_Ave Maria_'; he envied her ability to weave the notes together like a delicate tapestry. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but since the first time he had heard Kahoko's rendition of Schubert's masterpiece, he had been unable to allow himself the liberty of playing the piece on his own violin; Len no longer had confidence he could do the classic justice when compared to Hino's melodic tone.

Ever since that day, the music student found himself inexplicably drawn to the red-haired girl and her music, inevitably seeking her out when her rhythm made its way to his ears, sending his heart into chaos, rendering him breathless.

Hino stared at the blue-haired boy for a moment, not knowing what to make of the situation.

_He wanted to hear me play? Or was he worried about me? It HAS been a while since I played that..._ Hino mused to herself while she watched with delight as Len squirmed under her gaze.

"I just thought I'd come check on you. Don't read too much into it," Tsukimori turned his golden eyes to meet hers. "Hino, you've improved...somewhat."

_Somewhat? Geez, what a jerk! Would it KILL you to give me a real compliment for once in your life?_ Kahoko sighed as she turned to pack her violin in its rightful place along with the bow.

"You know," the red-haired Gen Ed student glanced over her shoulder giving the other violinist a stern look, "I've been doing my best. I practice for hours on end, sometimes to the point of exhaustion. It wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer to me."

Kahoko snapped the violin safely in its case and stuffed her sheet music back into her shoulder bag.

"Hey, I said you had improved, didn't I?" Len sighed and leaned his elbows on the overhang of the roof, taking in the lengthening shadows cast by the trees below.

"He really can sleep anywhere," Len gestured to the lone figure stretched out beneath a large cherry tree in the middle of the yard. "It's a wonder he made it through the competition last year. I thought for sure he'd sleep right through it all," a laugh escaped the blue-haired boy's throat. "I've never seen him do anything other than sleep and play the cello, have you?"

Hino leaned over the overhang and shook her head. "What's he still doing here? He's going to catch a cold sleeping there like that!"

Kahoko pushed away from the wall grabbing her violin and bag before sprinting for the door. "Oh, right!" She stopped short and turned back towards Tsukimori. She rummaged in her bag for a few seconds before pulling out a CD. "Here, I almost forgot. Thanks for lending me this," Hino offered the CD to Len and smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, no probl..." Len let the rest of the sentence die as his eyes came to rest on the hand holding out the CD. "What happened?" He seized the girl's left hand, causing her to drop the CD case. It collided with the ground, sending tiny bits of broken plastic skidding across the roof.

"Hey!" Hino gasp as Len's fingers encircled her wrist, dragging it closer to his face for inspection.

"Kahoko, what did you do to yourself?" Len gingerly ran his fingertips across her left hand, sending a tingling sensation radiating up her left arm, which in turn, sent a shiver throughout her entire body. "Your fingers are red and swollen!"

"It's nothing, really," Kaho blushed and turned her face away, suddenly acutely aware of Len's proximity and the look of concern playing across his handsome face. "I just practiced a little too long today, that's all." She laughed lightly and tried to pull her hand from his grasp.

"It's not 'nothing'. Don't give me excuses," the music student held firm to Hino's wrist, refusing to let her extract herself from his hold. "You can't do this, Kahoko. How many times do I have to tell you?" Len fought to control his growing temper, but it was a battle he was quickly loosing.

"Why are you getting so upset?" Hino stared up into the taller violinist's eyes and was taken aback by the raw emotion she saw swimming in the depths of golden pools.

"Y..you practice for h..hours all the time," she stammered. Trying to stand her ground against Len was taking its toll on her already exhausted mind, and sparring with him threatened to drain every last ounce of energy she had left.

"I know, but you have to understand your body first," Tsukimori sighed heavily. He could tell she was loosing ground and he didn't want to deal with the guilt he would undoubtedly feel later if he let himself push her to her breaking point.

"It takes years to be able to push yourself that hard, Kahoko. Please," Len closed his eyes and pulled her to his chest. "Don't push yourself too hard. Forgive me for being so hard on you at times," he said as he wrapped his arms around her slender form. "It's inexcusable. I only want you to do your best, but please don't hurt yourself in the process."

"Len," Hino couldn't identify the emotions she could feel idling just below the surface of her heart. Why was it that she felt the need to comfort the boy now holding her in his arms? She knew he meant well, though at times, he had a unique, albeit strange, way of showing his concern. She would forgive him, as she always did in the end, and move forward.

"I forgive you, now please let go. It's getting really late and I'm exhausted," Kaho untangled herself from the music student and smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me, and I promise I'll take better care of my hands from now on."

Len patted her head. "You'd better."

"Oh, no! I dropped your CD!" Hino bent down and began picking up the bits of scattered plastic.

"Don't worry about it. It can be replaced. Besides," Len knelt beside her and took the broken case from her hands. "I'm the one who knocked it out of your hand. You should get going. Keiichi'll die of pneumonia if you don't wake him soon," he smiled and gestured towards the courtyard.

"That's right! I forgot he was still sleeping out there in the yard. What is he thinking, sleeping outside this time of year, and this late?" Hino stood and smiled down at the blue-haired violinist. "Thank you for everything, Len. I mean it," she said quietly as she turned and picked up her violin and bag. "Have a good night."

"Hey," Len straightened and looked at her for a moment as if he were trying to find the right words. "Have Keiichi walk you home, okay? It's getting dark and it's not safe."

"Yeah, it's the least he can do since I'm doing him the favor of waking him up before he catches his death a cold, right?" Hino winked before spinning on her heel and walking out the door to the stairs.

Len looked after her as Kaho's retreating steps echoed through the stairwell. He smiled to himself. He couldn't help but worry over her, the stubborn redhead was too strong willed for her own good sometimes.

Kahoko Hino had, without a doubt, altered his way of thinking, more than even he was capable of comprehending.

Hino descended the last flight of steps quickly and proceeded to the courtyard.

_I hope he's alright. That's all he needs is a cold. He already sleeps enough as it is, he doesn't need another excuse._

Kaho made her way across the dampening grass and stopped just short of the slumbering boy. He looked so siren, sleeping peacefully, his blond curls dancing softly in the evening breeze.

She dropped to her knees and leaned over his slender body. No matter how many times she'd witnessed him sleeping like this, she was always amazed at the sight of his unconscious form. The way his long eyelashes rested on his fair cheeks; the slow, shallow breaths causing his chest to rise and fall in time; his blond curls resting softly on his face; the way his pink lips were parted. Keiichi's sleeping physique was, in all honesty, extremely erotic.

Kaho swallowed hard and tried to remember what it was she was supposed to be doing.

_Right. Wake him up before he freezes to death out here and have him walk me home. Come on, Kahoko! Get with it, here._

Kaho mentally kicked herself for allowing her mind to wander where it had no right to go. She needed to remember that Keiichi was her friend as well as a fellow musician whom she respected and admired, not to mention the fact that he was a year younger than she was, not that his age had any real baring on anything, in a manor of speaking.

Hino's eyes fell on the sleeping boys slightly parted lips and her train of thought derailed, sending her mind reeling and her heart slammed into overdrive. She blushed as she continued to focus on the young cellist's seductive mouth, and when he let out a soft moan, Kaho fought to keep her heart in her chest from exploding.

Hino squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten, praying that when she opened them again, she would be able to focus on the task at hand, instead of the alluring pout of her friend.

_Okay. Focus. Just wake him up and getting moving. Len will be coming down any minute and you don't need him seeing you all hot and bothered just from being next to..._

Kaho opened her eyes and nearly fainted as a pair of baby-blue eyes laden heavily with sleep peered up at her.

"Aaahhh!" Hino's hand shot to her mouth, stifling the rest of her outburst of shock. "K...Keiichi..."

"Ne? Kahoko-sempai..." Keiichi watched in silent amusement as the stunned girl fought to keep her composure.

_So cute. This is much better than a dream. But I still want..more.._

He would've smiled, but he was afraid he'd give himself away, and he was enjoying the show far too much to let it end here.

"Keiichi, you really shouldn't sleep out here like this, it's too..."

Hino's thoughts trailed off as she realized the boy was staring at her intently, his blue eyes searching her face. She felt herself blush anew and was about to turn away when his hand slowly came up to gently caress the side of her face.

"Kei...Keiichi..." Hino stammered unable to hide the slight tremor in her voice.

Shimizu let his fingertips brush pass her ear and tangle in her long red hair. He marveled at her reaction to his caress and when he skimmed his thumb across her cheekbone ever so slightly, he was rewarded with a soft sigh from her parted lips. As he felt her tremble at his touch, it was all he could do not to pull her down on top of him. Keeping himself in check was proving harder than he had expected.

Raising up on his elbow, Keiichi looked dreamily into her golden eyes and forced himself to untangle his hand from her silken hair.

"Kahoko-sempai..." Kei let her name slip from his lips as he leaned forward and withdrew his hand completely from her hair, barely skimming her creamy smooth skin with his knuckles. He had to stifle a laugh when he heard her sharp intake of breath at the delicate contact.

"Umm...Keiichi..." Hino fought to keep her brain from short circuiting as he leaned forward a few more inches until he was a mere breath away.

"Kahoko-sempai, you have leaves in your hair." He pulled the last of the offenders from her now disheveled hair and sat back to admire the tiny leaves that now rested in the palm of his hand as though they were jewels.

Kaho let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding and sat back on her feet.

"Hahaha...I guess I must have gotten them stuck in my hair while I was practicing of the roof earlier," Hino smiled and stood in an effort to recover her composure.

"It's getting late. Did you're practice go well?" Shimizu let the leaves fall from his hand and they floated on the breeze for a few feet before gently landing on the ground.

"Yes. Well...I may have overdone it for today, though. My shoulders seem to be stiff and sore," She grinned warily at the blond boy now climbing slowly to his feet. "Nothing a long hot bath won't cure. Not to worry," Kaho said as she reached out a hand to help steady him as he seemed to still be sleepy.

"Yes. Well, shall we go home now? It's quite late, so I will see you home first," Keiichi reached down and retrieved his cello and pulled his shoulder bag over his head before reaching out and slipping Kahoko's violin case from her hand.

"Keiichi, I can carry my violin," Kaho smiled.

"You've been practicing all afternoon and your shoulders are sore; you're tired. I will carry it for you. Please," Shimizu sought her approval when he looked into her eyes. "Let me help you, Kahoko-sempi."

Gazing into his blue eyes, Hino felt captivated. She had looked into Keiichi's eyes before, many times in fact, but she couldn't ever remember them being that particular shade of blue. Shaking her self to clear her head, Hino smiled and nodded in agreement to the blond musician's request to help her.

They set off for home side by side making light conversation, and as the evening fell silent to the dark shadows looming in the distance, Kaho was glad to have Keiichi by her side.

**Please review if you would like me to write more.**


End file.
